fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King of Singer
King of Singer is the first season was not copyrighted by Fantendo. But can called King of Singer Season 4. Official Teaser will release on 1 January 2019. All of Competitors in King of Singer Season 4 *GROUP A **Jafar **Chip and Dale **Vanellope von Schweetz **Ralph **Hiro Hamada **Buzz Lightyear **Helen Parr **Kylo Ren *GROUP B **Calhoun **Shrek **Superman **Princess Sofia **Miguel Rivera **Imelda **Maleficent **Ben Tennyson *GROUP C **Daphne Blake **Moana **Sulley **Batman **Ernesto de la Cruz **Elsa **Wonder Woman **Mulan *GROUP D **Gothel **Woody **Jessie **Héctor **Twilight Sparkle **Shank **Anna **Aladdin First Round The rules of the first round in this season is. Host will make a draw all 8 competitors of each group. All of Group Members are in the list. *'Group B drew on 14 February 2019.' *'Group C will draw on 10 March 2019.' *'Group D will draw on 31 March 2019.' Group A Group B Group C Group D Semi Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Champion VS Champion All Season Results Colors means to the competitors in this season. * means First Round Competitor who disqualified. * means Semi-Final Competitor who disqualified. * means Final Group Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Group. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on First Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on Second Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Season. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Season. Gallery ss4a.png|GROUP A Presentation 1 January 2019 ss4bshadow.png|GROUP B Presentation ss4cshadow.png|GROUP C Presentation ss4dshadow.png|GROUP D Presentation ss4stage.png ss4b.png|Group B Revealed Next Week: 26 February 2019 (Aired 19 February 2019) Matches groupa-1.png|Jafar VS Chip & Dale (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-2.png|Ralph VS Hiro Hamada (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-3.png|Vanellope VS Buzz Lightyear (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-4.png|Elastigirl VS Kylo Ren (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-5.png|Jafar VS Ralph (Semi Final Match 1 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupa-6.png|Vanellope VS Elastigirl (Semi Final Match 2 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupb-1.png|Ben Tennyson VS Calhoun (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-2.png|Princess Sofia VS Maleficent (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-3.png|Superman VS Imelda (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) groupb-4.png|Shrek VS Miguel (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) Trivia *King of Singer (Season 4) is only show that not copyrighted by Fantendo. *King of Singer is fourth season was preceded by Fantendo King of Singer Season 3 . *This season will make a draw for each groups every week. Before the Semi-Final of previous groups. *King of Singer on next season will plan to air after 'Behind the Scene' Special Episode. Category:2019 Category:Fantendo King of Singer Seasons